Sherlock holmes, I declare, is always bored
by Snow.is.on.fire
Summary: Sherlock holmes short stories. Enjoy


Loud bangs came from downstairs as Mrs. Hudson, the landlady for all of 221Baker Street sighed. She had a long nose and short somewhat sticking out hair. _What has Sherlock done now? _She thought and started trudging up the stairs. She peeked into the room and looked at Sherlock with a big frown. "Now Sherlock, what have I told you about shooting the wall?" She asked and stepped forward to retrieve the gun from his hands. "But… I'm… Bored…!" Sherlock exclaimed and shot at the wall again. "Please Sherlock. If you are going to deface property, do it on your own! Not mine!" She grabbed the gun and walked over to the wall that had holes in it. "Look at that! You have ruined it!" She said dramatically feeling quite upset.

"It was just begging me to do _something" _Sherlock said and walked around before staring at his skull on the mantel. John walked in slowly, and looked around. "What were those noises?" He asked and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Those were the sound of my boredom." Sherlock said from where he stood. John looked over to Mrs. Hudson. "Does that mean it was gunshots again?" He asked an limped over to the wall with the smiley face spray-painted on it. Mrs. Hudson nodded. "Mrs. Hudson, Can you get me some tea?" Sherlock asked and sat down. He was a quite tall man with a very deep voice; he had stunning blue eyes, very protruding cheekbones and curly black hair. John however was a short man with a limp he had acquired from fighting in Afghanistan; he had short, blondish hair and brown eyes.

"I am not your maid Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson's voice cut in, and before she could say anything else john interrupted "Sherlock look at this newspaper article." Sherlock jumped up and darted over, grateful for something that could possibly make him excited. "It says that 3 people have gone missing over the past 2 weeks." John stated and Sherlock looked at him. "I can read." He said strictly and they began to scan the page again. Sherlock stepped back and put a hand to his chin beginning to pace around the room. "So all the missing were out walking, some left a note that said only goodbye. All of them after the not had on the door something that said 'Wrong choice.' Am I missing any important information?" Mrs. Hudson shook her head and started to walk back downstairs. Thinking _I'm going to just let these boys do their investigating. _

Sherlock smiled and _swooshed _His coat before fast walking out of the apartment with john at his heels. "So they were all out on a stroll when they were taken." Sherlock said looking around. "John does this remind you of the 'study in pink.' Or whatever you named it?" John nodded and looked around. "But they went missing, not taken. And they didn't all go in cabs, they were on a walk." Sherlock nodded. "Yes, I know that." He muttered and looked around staring at a person in a ski mask with a dog. "Sherlock quit staring you're going to scare that dog." John whispered before the dog began to bark and growl, being pulled by its leash by the owner, running.

"Brilliant!" Sherlock said and darted after them. John was further back, still limping a bit, though running and carrying his cane now. They darted down a bunch of alley ways before looking up at a building that loomed at the end of one. The man had gone into it and Sherlock and john stood breathing heavily from outside. "Do we go inside?" John whispered and Sherlock stood looking around as if investigating everything including the air. "What is it like in your mind?" John asked and Sherlock looked down. "I can see everything and anything from the smallest clue to the biggest puzzle. I feel for everyone who hasn't the same mind as that of mine. the better question would be. What is it like in your mind?" John looked taken back, and he started to stammer "Its- uh, its l-like, well it's like a regular mind…" He finished and smoothed down the bottom of his shirt. "No. No mind is regular. There are slow minds, as you have. Or there are fast minds, like that of the average fan girl. And sometimes, there is minds so quick that even light would look at it and say 'Wow that's fast.' And that is my mind Watson." Sherlock said and looked around. "You Watson will stand guard. Be a good little soldier. Don't let anyone in." Sherlock stated and before john could object he walked into the building.

The man with the dog stood in the middle of the room. He was a medium height black man with stubble and his dog was a German Shepard, its teeth were bared and its fur was bristling. "Hello, Sherlock Holmes." The man said his voice quite monotone. "I am Saturn." He said and looked at the dog. "He is Venus. We are named after the planets." The man continued.

"How do you know who I am?" Sherlock asked his mind racing from articles to article. Sherlock looked around and saw multiple other dogs hidden under tables and other items. Sherlock noticed that Saturn had tattoos and piercings all over his body, his arms, his legs, his nose, his neck. "I know all," Saturn said and began to explain what he does to people. "My plan is that I walk around with my dog, who has venom in his tooth, like a snake, when he bites it gets sent out. I go for walks with him, and when walking I watch someone leave from their flat, then I give them an address, my address." He handed Sherlock a piece of paper. It had an address on it then had "Be there, or I will find you. Don't tell anyone about it or I will kill them." written on it.

"And they always come?" Whispered Sherlock, stunned. "Always." Replied Saturn and looked at his dog. "When they come I give them a choice, Cheese or a gun." He pointed at the table and then back at Sherlock. "Most choose the gun. But it isn't loaded with bullets. It is loaded with a dart. And half of them don't know how to shoot." Sherlock nodded. "Then what purpose are they?" He asked and looked down at the dog who was staring at the door as if it sensed john standing there.

"If they choose the cheese the dogs released and needless to say, no one survives that. If they choose the gun I send them to a room full of fluids in bottles. I lock them in. It's an air tight room. They need to break one of the bottles; if they break the correct bottle then I let them go. No one has chosen the correct bottle," _Wrong choice _Echoed in Sherlock's mind. "If they choose the wrong bottle… the vapor goes into the air and they die because of it. Most times the vapor lasts 10 minutes. I am a scientist Sherlock, this is my experiment."

John walked in and Sherlock's eyes widened. "No john!" He called before the dogs all swarmed him. Sherlock stared a moment before starting to yell at Saturn. "Stop this! Command them to stop! Do something!" He said and stared horrified at the dogs. "I cannot command them to stop!" Saturn stated. "I can only tell them to... well the opposite." John looked at Sherlock. "Why are they bad?" He whispered. "Venom john." Sherlock said shocked at how Saturn's face hadn't changed a bit and he stood completely still.

"Come Sherlock, let us test your choice." Saturn said and walked off to the room with the fluids and glass. He held the door open for Sherlock but Sherlock didn't walk in, not immediately. Sherlock scanned the room before he walked in and saw the cheese. The murderer was looking away at something inside the room, a teenage girl possibly from before. Who wouldn't choose a bottle… Sherlock grabbed the cheese and shoved it down Saturn's shirt, that was tucked in at the pants so it was held inside of it. Sherlock opened a cage with a dog in it and the dog darted at Saturn, biting his finger, knocking Saturn unconscious. Police sirens sounded in the background and Sherlock heard john sigh in relief. He walked into the room with the teenager and started to untie her from the chair in which she was strapped into. "What's your name?" Sherlock asked and she shook her head, before breaking into tears. "I have been here for too long…" She whispered between a sob.

"Police!" Someone called from the door. "Put your hands up. _Oh. Hello john." _The voice said then the dogs all ran out.

-Back at the apartment-

Sherlock flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Another case closed. Go and write your blog." He said and started to stare at the smiley face on the wall. "Back to being bored I guess." Sherlock muttered and began to fall asleep.

**-First Sherlock holmes fanfic and it took me the whole morning -_-. Hope you all enjoy. I had to plan this for a while. Till next time, **

**Snow is on fire.- **


End file.
